Lukas
"Please hurry." - Lukas to Jesse in the last scene of Order of the Stone Lukas is one of the main characters in Minecraft: Story Mode. He is the leader of The Ocelots, a team of builders and rivals to Jesse's Gang. Later, he joins Jesse and the others to stop Ivor and the Wither Storm. Biography Background Lukas was a member of The Ocelots, the rival team of Jesse's Gang. They have been winning the Endercon Building Competition for many years. In Order of the Stone, they were building a Rainbow Beacon by using a Nether Star Lukas bought from Petra. "The Order of the Stone" 'Building Competition' Jesse's Gang meets Lukas and the Ocelots at the Endercon Building Competition. His team immediately starts to insult Jesse and his gang, but Lukas tells them to stop. 'At EnderCon' Later, at Endercon, Lukas either offers Jesse his consolations (if Jesse has lost the competition) or congratulates him (if Jesse has won). The two later engage in a conversation about Ivor. Later, when Jesse needs to make a Slime Block and needs one more slime-ball, Lukas gives him his slime-ball and willingly joins Jesse and follows Ivor down to the cellar. 'Ivor's Basement' In the basement, Lukas figures out that soul sand and three Wither Skulls is the recipe for a Wither. Afterwards, when Ivor finds the group in his secret lair and summons an Iron Golem to force them out, Lukas gets stuck in the cellar. Then, the player can either choose to save Lukas alone or with Gabriel's help. 'Gabriel's Temple' At Gabriel's temple, Lukas is frozen by fear after the Wither Storm attacks, and is too scared to help Jesse when he calls him to help him save Gabriel or Petra. Building a Shelter After escaping the Nether, Lukas suggests the team build a shelter, either a Tree House or a Dirt Hut. Both ways, he criticizes the builds, but accepts them later on. In the shelter, Axel does not give Lukas a cookie since he only has four, so the player can decide to give Lukas the cookie or keep it. Afterwards, Lukas and Axel get into an argument, and the player can choose to either let Lukas go, or convince him to stay. As it starts raining, Lukas either thanks Jesse for keeping him around, or Olivia glares at Jesse for letting him go. The Morning If the player let him stay, he will kindly express his gratitude towards Jesse by thanking him for keeping him around. If the player let him leave, he will come back in the morning with fresh apples for the group and will sincerely apologize for "not being himself the other night." Inside the Temple When the team gets trapped, Lukas has four sticks on him that the player can use to craft a fishing rod, or a bow and arrow. Later inside the enchantment room, Lukas appeared to be carrying a historian book that he picked up from one of the book shelves. He will hint the player on how the amulet works if the player choose to interact with him. When Jesse decides to go after the Order, Lukas insists that he stay behind in the temple to keep it safe from the Wither Storm, and did not want to let Petra down once more. He then asked for either Axel or Olivia to stay at the temple with him to help him fortify it. The player then can decide on which one he/she wants to leave behind. The episode ends when Lukas tells the team to 'hurry'. "Assembly Required" In the second episode, after Jesse returns with one of the Order of the Stone members, Lukas saves them by shooting a Creeper nearby. He seems to have somewhat fortified the Temple as well. Later, Lukas accompanies the team to Soren's fortress. Overview Appearance Lukas wears a leather jacket with the symbol of the Ocelots on the back (an Ocelot's face), he also has a blond hair. In the promo-pictures he is shown wearing a hat and a vest, he is also shown with a lot more hair than in the actual game. Personality Even though he is arrogant, Lukas is the nicest member of the Ocelots. When the other Ocelots members start taunting Jesse's gang at Endercon, Lukas is the only one reluctant to taunt them and leaves with the group. He also tries to avoid arguments. Lukas is also shown to be a loyal friend, since he is always willing to help Jesse and Petra, and is even kind to Axel in one scenario. Category:Jesse's Gang Category:Alive Characters Category:Humans Category:Members of Jesse's Gang Category:Male Characters Category:The Ocelots Category:Main Characters